gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpser
Corpsers were huge spider-like creatures that lived in the Hollows. Like many of the Hollow's creatures, Corpsers were harnessed by the Locust as beasts of war; they were often used to dig tunnels so that Locust forces could emerge to the surface. Background Corpsers were one of the many natural denizens of the Hollows, and were eventually tamed by the Locust Horde. They were used to dig tunnels all across Sera, allowing Locust forces to move undetected, and even behind COG lines. The Jacinto Plateau, which was positioned atop a solid granite plateau, was the only place on Sera that the Locust could not use Corpsers to dig through. Ironically, the eventual penetration of the plateau was paritally credited to the Lightmass Bomb. When it was set off it sent cracks though the granite, weakening it for the Corpsers. It also awakened the Riftworm, which Skorge used to undermine cities ever-closer to Jacinto itself. With these two forces at work, the Corpsers were eventually able to break through the granite and open the path for the Locust. Even though Corpsers were more strategic than offensive, they were still pretty dangerous. They were known to track and stage ambushes; this hinting at a relatively high level of intelligence or instinct. Corpsers were often seen moments before Locust attacks, and often symbolized the Locust's emergence on E-Day. History E-Day Corpsers were the first Locust seen by the Serans due to their ability to create massive Emergence Holes. Many emerged from the Hollow to strike upon the COG controlled cities. At least one was destroyed by onehammer of dawn counterattack. Destruction of Halvo Bay Evacuation of Ilima At least one Corpser was part of the Locust assault on Ilima City. Shortly after Zeta-Six rescued Jace Stratton, a Corpser burst from the ground, opening a path for General RAAM and his Elite bodyguards. Destroying part of the windows of Ilima trusts and savings. Another Corpser can be seen near the beginning of the RAAM's Shadow campaign, tunneling through the surface of a city street and dragging down an Armadillo APC, and releasing many Drones, Boomers, and Grinders upon Zeta-Six. Lightmass Offensive One Corpser appeared outside of Jacinto Maximum Security Prison while Delta is evacuating Marcus from the prison it bursted from the ground and tried to attack, however the King Raven managed to escape its claws. Delta Squad encountered another Corpser at a staging area they passed through but quickly went underground and fled from the scene, this same corpser would chase Delta through the vicinity while underground and another time bursting from the ground and opening an Emergence Hole for the Locust. Later, in the Hollows under the Imulsion plant, Marcus and Dom encounter a Corpser on unstable ground while they're trying to find a place to plant the Resonator, it at first only shouts at them and flees but soon it appears again and attacks Marcus and Dom. They shoot the Corpser in its soft belly, causing it to open its mouth. When its mouth opens, Marcus and Dom shoot it, causing the Corpser to scream and step back. This is repeated until the Corpser backs up onto a bridge. While Marcus and Dom fight Lambent Wretches, they kill the Corpser by provoking it into smashing the bridge connectors, causing it to fall into Imulsion. Before it dies, the Corpser thrusts its claws out in an attempt to smash Marcus before it dies. However, the Corpser barley misses Marcus, who doesn't even flinch and just stares at the Corpser until it sinks into the Imulsion. After the Lightmass Bomb is deployed, a number of Corpsers are seen trying to escape the Hollow. However, they were unable to outrun the blast and were killed. Mission to Montevado A single Corpser tunneled inside the city of Montevado, after the city fell to the Locust (literally), Delta Squad thought more seismic activity was happening, unfortunately there was no seismic activity but a Corpser instead bursted from the ground and opened a path for Locust and Bloodmounts to take care of any survivors that were left in the city, the Corpser again returned underground and fled from the battle. Liberation of Jilane After the Scarred Kantus death, a Corpser tunneled inside Jilane and opened a path for a huge horde of Locust reinforcements to deal with the gears and civilians inside the city, he roared at the gears before returning underground. Operation Hollow Storm During the Assault on Landown at least 2 Corpsers partook in the Locust fence over the city. The first one tried to attack Rig 314, however it was quickly repelled with the Chain Gun on the Derrick. The second one jumped above another Assault Derrick and quickly destroyed it. Delta later encountered a Corpser after exploring the City of Ilima, which was sank by the Riftworm. A Corpser digs a large tunnel for Locust Drones, then it disappears back into its tunnel.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Sinking Feeling When Delta breach the defenses at the entrance to Mount Kadar searching for the Locust capital (Nexus) in their Centaur they encounter 3 Corpsers inside the tunnels after they fall from a dark cliff, disabling the tank. Baird manages to turn the Centaur back on. Once it is back on the floodlight illuminates the beasts, allowing them to be destroyed. Marcus and Dom later hijack and ride a Brumak and travel into the Hollow. After making some progress into the Hollow, they encounter a Corpser. The Corpser tries to take the Brumak down, but the Brumak slams the Corpser into a wall, killing it.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Closure Lambent Pandemic Although much of the Corpser population was wiped out after Operation: Hollow Storm, a sizeable number managed to escape and became wild. Some of them were found by the Savage Locust and kept in captivity to be bred and tamed for battle in the Deadlands. Delta-Squad later confronted a number of these Corpsers as they made their way through Savage Locust territory. In the Deadlands, Delta encountered a juvenile Corpser at the entrance to the Savage Locust Stronghold. However a Sawed-wielding Dom finished the creature in one shot. As Delta continued to move through the Stronghold, Delta encountered more Corpsers, however they managed to find their way into a Corpser nest, and were attacked by the Corpser hatchlings and it's Mother. The mother was killed after it went into a rampage after delta blinded it, causing the nest to collapse. Later, on the road to Mercy, Delta encountered Corpsers again, must of them were torn apart by the Vulcan Cannonwielding Gears. Reproduction and Life Cycle Presumably, Corpsers sexually reproduce like most creature on Sera. Corpsers are oviparous by nature, meaning they lay eggs rather than give live birth. Corpser normally hatch on their own time but can prematurely hatch on their mother's call, usually to defend the nest. When Corpsers are born, they're actually quite small and frail by adult standards, roughly coming up to the size of a large Seran dog in comparsion. They're also quite pale and most likely blind at this stage of development; however, they probably possess acute hearing or smell out of the shell, given Delta Squad's battle with a Corpser nest in their journey across the Deadlands. Corpsers are born with four "fingers" and given the difference between a Corpser hatchling, the Deadlands Mother and a militarized adult, Corpsers most likely grow more "claws" the older they get, up to a total of eight at adulthood. They also grow in size, strength and durability as expected from most animals. Even at adolescence, Corpsers are remarkably sturdy, capable of taking a motorized chainsaw to the face and still live to fight another day. Behind the Scenes *In Horde 2.0, Savage Corpsers can appear in boss waves. If it receives enough damage, it screams in pain, exposes its head, then buries itself in the ground. Like in the campaign, it then charges at a random target attacking with a claw three times. Then it travels to another target and gets out of the ground. If its blocked by something, it will appear immediately. Unfortunately barriers do not block a Savage Corpser. It is possible to chainsaw a Corpser when is stunned it will not kill them insantly or give you XP, however it does a lot of damage. *Corpsers are also playable in the Beast mode, they are the only Locust that can heal themselves by burying themselves into the ground. Unlike the creatures appearing in the campaign and Horde 2.0, Corpsers in Beast mode cannot act in any way while underground - but they can choose the direction to face when they unearth themselve. They are highly resiliant against any damage that hits its shielded front such as: rockets, Boomshots, and frag grenades. They are perfect for destroying fortifications and protecting teammates. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures